A typical non-electronic door lock includes a key which must be inserted by a user into the lock and manipulated to unlock the lock to facilitate entry through the door. While electronic locks may eliminate, or provide an alternative to, the use of a key, typically the user must enter a code on a keypad having multiple buttons to facilitate lock operation. As such, in either case, substantial user interaction with the lock is required in order to unlock the lock. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that reduces the amount of user interaction required to operate a lock.
According to one aspect, the present invention provides a mobile device, such as a key fob, that has been pre-associated with an electronic lock, and wherein the user carrying the mobile device merely needs to touch the electronic lock, or the escutcheon or touch plate near the lock, in order to establish communications between the mobile device and the electronic lock to automatically operate the lock mechanism of the electronic lock.
According to another aspect, the invention provides an electronic lock, such as a deadbolt, with a locking device movable between a locked position and an unlocked position. The lock includes a key fob including a RFID circuit indicative of a valid access code for the locking device. A circuit is provided that is configured to control movement of the locking device between the locked position and the unlocked position. In one embodiment, the circuit includes a contact sensor having a contact region. The contact sensor is configured to generate an electrical signal responsive to detecting contact with the contact region. The circuit includes a RFID device configured to wirelessly receive an access code from a RFID circuit in range of the RFID device. The circuit includes a processing unit in electrical communication with the contact sensor and RFID device. The processing unit is configured to selectively activate the RFID device for a predetermined time period responsive to receiving the electrical signal from the contact sensor. The processing unit is configured to actuate movement of the locking device to the unlocked position responsive to the RFID device reading the valid access code.
In some embodiments, the contact sensor could be a capacitive sensor, an inductive sensor or a pressure sensor. In some cases, the lock includes an exterior escutcheon operatively associated with the locking device and the contact sensor is incorporated into the exterior escutcheon. Depending on the circumstances, the lock may include an interior escutcheon operatively associated with the locking device with a second contact sensor incorporated into the interior escutcheon.
In some embodiments, the sensor could be a non-contact sensor that is used to activate the RFID device. For example, the sensor could be a proximity sensor configured to detect the presence of a user within a range of the locking device without any physical contact of the proximity sensor. The proximity sensor is configured to generate an electrical signal responsive to detecting the presence of a user within the range of the locking device. In some cases, the proximity sensor could be an infrared sensor. Depending on the circumstances, the processing unit could be configured to determine whether the key fob is on an exterior side of a door by performing RF triangulation with the RFID device.
In a further aspect, the invention provides an electronic lock with a latch assembly including a bolt movable between an extended position and a retracted position. The lock includes a circuit configured to control movement of the bolt between the extended and retracted positions. In some cases, the circuit includes a sensor configured to generate an electrical signal responsive to detecting either: (1) the presence of a user within a range of the locking device without any physical contact of the sensor; or (2) physical contact with a contact region of the sensor. The circuit may include a RFID device configured to wirelessly read an access code from a mobile device. Non-transitory computer-readable medium could be provided that has a valid access code and a computer program code stored thereon. The circuit includes a processing unit in communication with the proximity sensor, RFID device, and the computer-readable memory. The processing unit is configured to carry out instructions in accordance with the computer program code, wherein the computer program code, when executed by the processing unit, causes the processing unit to perform operations comprising: (1) receiving an electrical signal from the sensor; (2) activating the RFID device for a predetermined time period responsive to receiving the electrical signal from the sensor; (3) receiving an access code from the RFID device; (3) determining whether the access code received from the RFID device is the valid access code; and (4) initiating the actuation of the bolt to the retracted position responsive to determining the access code is the valid access code.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate an embodiment of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.